Haruto Kaguragi's father
was the father of Haruto Kaguragi and the president of Kaguragi Enterprises. He was usually busy working, so he did not see his son often. Throughout Haruto's life, he was constantly "testing" his son. The latest test was disowning him and replacing him with Kei Windsor. Biography Haruto's childhood Kaguragi and his wife were always busy, so they often left their son Haruto Kaguragi on his own. They would bring home puzzles to "keep him occupied." Haruto later called their parenting "negligence", but acknowledged that they had to "sacrifice being a happy family" to maintain their lifestyle.Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Starting when Haruto was a child, Kaguragi would issue "tests" for him. For one, he ordered Kobayashi to leave Haruto in the mountains. He was unable to find his own way back. Once he was found, Kaguragi told him "You failed."Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto in high school Despite not seeing Haruto often, he evidently kept a close eye on his son and his goings-on at Eitoku Academy. He was disappointed when he became "chummy" with his rival from Momonozono Academy. Kaguragi decided to disown Haruto, opting to adopt a new heir, Kei Windsor.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In actuality, he had set up Kei as another "test." Kaguragi had previously had Kei investigated, learning about his grudge on himself and his son. He was impressed that Kei had used it "as motivation to better himself." Kei later caused a large data breach at one of Kaguragi Enterprises' affiliates. However, Kaguragi had planted the information so the breach only caused "a stir in the news." After revealing this to Kei, he offered him a job once he graduated but he turned it down.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers Season 2Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Despite Kei turning down his initial offer, he later set up an affiliate company of Kaguragi Enterprises to compete with Haruto.Chapter 109, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following winter, Kaguragi video called Haruto to talk to him about preparing to enter the business world after graduation. His son answered "Got it. I'll try my best." He stared at Haruto for some time, surprised since his son used to always run away from his responsibilities.Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance When he was younger, Kaguragi had jet black hair which was simply styled. He a fresh face with oval-shaped eyes and a pointed nose. Ten years later, his appearance was about the same. His hair was lighter and he had a few wrinkles. Personality and traits Kaguragi was a thorough, accomplished businessman who operated a large-scale conglomerate. He expected a lot from his son and often came off as callous in the way he treated him. Beginning when Haruto was a child, Kaguragi would issue him "tests" to see if he was worthy to be his heir. He attempted to spur on Haruto by naming Kei as his new heir. Behind the scenes as Iwao]] *He is first mentioned in chapter thirty of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Kaguragi is portrayed by Kenichi Takito in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://natalie.mu/comic/news/273381 (Japanese) His portrayal in the drama is expanded to a major antagonist, similar to Kaede Domyoji. Iwao's personality lines up with the few times he is shown in the manga. Much of his background and past with Haruto is explored in the drama. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Kaguragi family